No Cocaina
(Singing on The Hook): Said we will do no Cocaina, you said you don't play man me either Better watch out before you get a fever, you said it's really nice to meet ya (nice to meet ya) And there ain't something meaner, we will do no Cocaina, you said you don't play man either (hell naw) Swear this lifestyle caused amensia and said that beauty's such a keeper and I am a believer, we ain't doing Cocaina (no Cocaina) Verse 1 (singing): Just waking up in the morning and I gotta catch the bus so I gotta get to rollin', need warning for this shit to go right Everything good when everything slight, in the middle of the month let my dreams come in tight, I can feel it in air tonight I'm not who I was last time and used to do comedy skits on Vine, living life on acid culture, pick and choose by living torture Unlike the Human Torch, I was born that way and like Luke Cage, I'm like 10 times stronger than bulletproof (than bulletproof) These henchman try to cross the line trying force me into drug dealing without a sign No fucking signals to re-evaluate these signs and my world is coming to an end this time (end this time) It's only because my sleeping schedule is way off, you'd think that my mind was ruthless, Adolf Doing reckless stuff on an ordinary day basis is like running cocaine on all addictive faces, builds attention to everyone who traced it Whole clan tryna look for you because they feel like you got the juice now and they so dangerous Whatever is left of the antidote make sure its enough for the soldiers that came down on luck (Singing on The Hook) (Bridge, rapping): Coming soon..... Verse 2 (rapping): Stuck with the mindset of guilt on your conscience cause no one here to decrease all your nonsense Troubled procedure, that's one troubled diva who'll to give to the worst things on your mind just to meet her (just to meet her) The madness that you stuck around with makes you popular the more that you wrote tracks so you compare music to Cobain Your life without strings is life that got wings so fly in the sky so no match can rock things, murder she wrote when she cannot sing As apposed to a rapper who attached to his bling is being poisoned by peer pressure that his life will just sting (will just sting) That's when the London Bridge broke in half for me and that Taxi Cab was a catastrophe That was so damn discreet, young boy got played like Monopoly and these heathens tryna bother me Gotta slight propaganda, these gon be your last words if you cross my hood like a black and white panda It's gonna be way worse if you doing something illegal under 21 and they wonder why you trapping so damn hard to get a gun..... (The Hook & Post-Hook) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire Category:Hip-Hop/Rap Music Category:Latin Trap Music Category:2019